


Advent Calendars

by SiobhanHawthorne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanHawthorne/pseuds/SiobhanHawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets back home after shopping with his father and starts to defile their furniture with advent calendars, Derek isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Calendars

When Stiles had brought home four different advent calendars with cartoon drawings of comics characters, Derek’s raise of eyebrow was definitely judging. And not in a good way. Stiles walked inside their apartment chin up, ignoring Derek as he carefully set the calendars full of chocolate on the dresser in the living room.

“You’re not _displaying_ these horrors in our living room.” Derek said gruffly, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Stiles defile the furniture and decoration of their place.

 

“They’re not _horrors_. And I need to place them somewhere we’ll see them everyday so that we remember to eat our chocolates.” Stiles explained calmly before taking a few steps back, as if to admire his work of art.

“Like you’d forget to eat chocolate.” Derek paused for a second before he frowned. “We?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes. Two for you and two for me. You can even pick yours but no stealing mine! Dad offered two of them and I bought the rest.” Stiles had been grocery shopping with his father, trying to find ideas for the Christmas dinner they were planning on having at the Stilinski house.

“That’s nice. And I’m not the one eating chocolate throughout the day, even when I’ve hidden it. Plus, advent calendars are for children, Stiles.” At that, Stiles’ eyes widened comically in a horrified expression.

“You cannot mean that. There’s no specific age for eating chocolate and enjoying Christmas!” He replied quickly with determination. Derek was about to argue but decided against it when he realised he wasn’t going to win this argument in any way.

“Very well. I’ll thank your dad the next time I see him,” Derek said amiably.

Stiles arched a brow and he walked closer to Derek, his hand brushing the werewolf’s shirt as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “What about me? I also gave you one,” Stiles reminded. Derek smiled and he cupped Stiles’ face, stroking his cheek with his thumb as he looked at Stiles for a while. Then he slowly moved forward, until his lips met Stiles’ in a soft, chaste kiss.

“Thank you,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ lips. “You can chose the calendars you prefer though, I don’t mind.” Derek wasn’t even finished talking when Stiles pulled away from the embrace to go back to the advent calendars.

“Yes! I was hoping you’d say that, or that you wouldn’t take the Spiderman one because it’s the best,” Stiles explained as he rearranged the calendars, so that the Spiderman and the Star Wars ones were on the left side, probably leaving the other two for Derek. When Stiles turned back to his lover, Derek had his arms crossed over his chest, looking expectantly at Stiles. “Oh. I mean, it would have been totally cool, you know. The calendars being a gift and all that.”

Derek couldn’t help the low chuckle that came out at that. “We both know that, had I chosen one of the calendars you wanted for yourself, you’d have done your best to change my mind by seducing me, bribing me and if that hadn’t worked, blackmailing me.” Derek said with a smirk, which only grew at the sight of Stiles’ outraged face.

“You– That’s– It’s not. Okay, yeah, actually you’re right,” Stiles sighed with grand gestures of his arms. He walked back to Derek, tilting his head to the side. “Mmh. If you knew I would have bribed you, why didn’t you try, you know, to get something in exchange?”

Derek’s smile grew more predatory as he wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist and brought them chest to chest. “Well, I didn’t want to waste any energy when you’re obviously going to give me what I want in exchange for letting you chose the calendars.”

Stiles squinted suspiciously at Derek. “And here I thought you just wanted me happy with the calendars I wanted.” He stabbed Derek’s chest with his index finger accusingly.

“Certainly. Still, I think I deserve something in return,” the werewolf said while stroking the skin beneath Stiles’ shirt with his thumb.

Stiles seemed to try and resist before he melted in Derek’s arms and sighed dramatically. “Fine. What do you want, Big Bad?”

Derek rolled his eyes at the nickname but decided not to comment on it. He remained silent for a few seconds after Stiles’ question, just for the effect, before he answered very seriously. “I don’t want mistletoe anywhere in the house, Stiles.”

Stiles pulled back a little so he could look Derek in the eyes and he frowned. “Oh come on, you can’t have Christmas without mistletoe!” Stiles exclaimed with a pout on his lips.

“Have you forgotten the part where it’s a deadly poison, especially for werewolves?”

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. “Only if we eat it. Which we’re definitely not going to do because that would be a very bad idea. What’s the harm in having some mistletoe hanging from the ceiling? It’s not going to _attack_ us.”

“Stiles. I don’t want to take any risk. No mistletoe, please.” Derek said, knowing that Stiles couldn’t resist him when he was asking for something so politely and reasonably.

“Okay… What are we going to kiss under, though?”

Derek openly chuckled at that, before he brought Stiles closer to him and nosed at his hair. “Since when do you need an excuse to kiss me?” He asked with a smile, which only grew bigger when he felt Stiles melt against him.

“Fine. Good point. How about I kiss you everytime we meet in a doorway?” Stiles said, looking at Derek with a smile.

Derek shrugged. “I have no objections to that, so long as I don’t have to wait until I’m passing a door to kiss you.” Stiles quickly reassured him by kissing Derek long and deep. They stayed like this for a while, kissing and holding each other. Then, Stiles said, “We still have to decorate the house, though. First, a Christmas tree, then decorations, how about tinsels and decorations on the windows? You know, snow flakes, snowmen and a reindeer? Also-”

“Fine,” Derek interrupted, resigned to the fact that this was going to be a very tiring Christmas. But probably in a good way. ‘We’ll decorate the apartment with everything you want so long as it’s not mistletoe.” As he said that, he was pretty sure he was going to regret it soon.

“I love you,” Stiles said with a huge happy smile on his lips. Derek smiled in return. Okay, he was probably going to enjoy Christmas a lot, because Stiles made everything worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](http://siobhanhawthorne.tumblr.com/) if you want :)


End file.
